


Story Ideas

by Moncey1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncey1/pseuds/Moncey1
Summary: A collection of story ideas I have, mostly of which will be Harry Potter/female. Feel free to check them out and if you want to then you can take the ideas and write your own fics around them. If you do take any of these ideas make sure to let me know so I can check them out and give you the Kudos you deserve.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Metamorph - Harry/Tonks

At the start of the Summer holidays after fourth year and the return of Voldemort, Dumbledore arrives at Privet Drive to inform Harry that, with the agreement of Madam Bones, Head Auror, two Aurors will be moving in across the road from the Dursley’s house.

These two Aurors will be there in order to watch from afar and protect Harry from any attempted attacks from Voldemort.

These Aurors are Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks. The latter of which will become close to the young man over their time spent at Privet Drive. Going from protector and protectee, to confidant, friend, companion… and lover.


	2. The Auror and the Minister - Harry/Fleur

French Minister for Magic, Fleur Delacour, comes to England in hopes of bridging the long broken gap between the two magical nations.

Auror Second in Command, Harry Potter, is placed in charge of the French Minister’s protection detail while she is visiting.

Long time friends, the days ahead will push them even closer than either could have imagined.


End file.
